The present disclosure relates generally to question answering, and more specifically, to passage justification scoring for question answering.
Question answering (QA) is a type of information retrieval. Given a collection of documents, a system employing question answering attempts to retrieve answers to questions posed in natural language. Question answering is regarded as requiring more complex natural language processing (NLP) techniques than other types of information retrieval, such as document retrieval.
Passage justification is a popular validation component in the field of question answering. Passage justification methodologies seek to determine if a text passage justifies a candidate answer as being the correct answer to a question. Known solutions for passage justification typically require a large amount of labeled training data.